How to sort the right guy!
by Sandy Rain
Summary: Well how can you actually fall for an arrogant handsome billionaire tychoon, easy,the right coincidence, atmosphere and the penetration ability through some the thicket of skulls.... i leave the rest for your imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter on for how to sort the right guy.

Hi guys, I have done some updates on the first chapter, well I actually lost the first chapter when I was trying to upload the new story truth be told but I still do have a pretty good memory (sighs!!) so I shall recreate.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters and whatever is presented are my pure fictional mind at its best.

* * *

Chapter:

"Relena do you mind, and get your but out of the bed" Hilde screamed at the top of her voice.

Relena heard her very well, not that people from about a mile might not have missed a word of her shouting but all the same she chose to ignore her best friend.

"Relena Darlian Peacecraft I have to take severe actions which will have dire consequences if you do not get up from that bed in five seconds" Hilde was swearing under her breadth.

Relena grunted in acknowledgment and picked up the spare pillow and plopped it over her head so that her friends irritating voice didn't penetrate her, she was starting to get a slight headache with all the bustle, but she still heard the countdown for the doom of her well deserved nap.

"four…." Hilde's eyes became slits when she realized that the pillow covering her friends face was not going to budge, 'the nerve of that woman, somebody really has to get that stubborn streak out of her'.

"Five……OK you've done it and don't expect me to forgive your Rel" Relena heard her friend's voice moving away into the distance, 'hmph wonder where she is going, hopefully it's somewhere far away and out from my ear shot' she thought hopefully but she knew not to have false hopes……."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!" …..

Relena jumped from her bed screaming as she felt ice cubes scattered onto her body, Hilde was in for it big times, how dare she …..

"Have you gone all loony recently or is it something genetic that no one can fix?" Relena hissed at Hilde's beaming eyes; they were dancing indigo pools of amusement.

"Told you so" she said still laughing.

"I am so gonna get you for that Hilde, you know that?" said Relena pointing a finger at her friend still standing on her bed.

Hilde studied her friend's disgruntled state, hair all messy, haphazard PJs and Hilde smiled teasingly "what Rel do you want more ice to get your fat ass from the bed?"

Relena frowned at her friend and blew a piece of stray hair off her face and marched into the bathroom with her face held high. She slammed the door and Hilde heard swearing with such imagination that she was a little shocked.

Relena came out of the bathroom after 30 minutes and got dressed into a t shirt and a track bottom and her usual pair of sneakers. Bundled her already tangled hair into a hair tie. Grabbed her bag and the car keys and looked at Hilde with a smile "all set are we ready to go?"

Hilde looked at her friend from head to toe, and sighed, Relena so didn't bother to dress up or let alone look normal. It's not that she didn't have enough attention, with her lousy attitude towards cloths and makeup she still had her fare share of attention, being tall and slim Relena was a natural beauty and men noticed that and Hilde figured her never mind attitude intrigued most men. Hilde liked Rele because she was all you saw, very normal, fun and she was down to earth to her friends.

Hilde was from a normal middle class family and she was obviously scraping through her way until she met Relena who took her in to her apartment, till this date she has refused to take any sort of rent from Hilde, and Relena has been sort of the sister to Hilde she never had. Relena came from a rich background but she hated it actually, from all of her wealthy and posh relatives she is only in touch with her brother who is a successful millionaire but has many traits similar to Relena.

Relena you could say was the black sheep from her family, she was the only female who wanted to finish education at the highest point and do a career whereas most of her family members had enough wealth to live five star without doing a job so they didn't see the necessity and thought it was very out of order for a woman to be that independent. Relena was the one who was absent from the tabloids and the papers and the fame, in comparison to her famous family. Not many even knew she was related to the famous Milliardo Peacraft of one of the world no. one companies in motor vehicles and the hotel business. She used her middle name Darlian in college to avoid any complications. Even Hilde got to know after about three months of their friendship.

"You should slow down before we both end up in cloud no. 9 up there in heaven" said Hilde holding the dashboard with her hands, her knuckles gone all white from holding on to dear life.

"Sorry Hil but we are like dead late and I can't miss my stats lecture, it's the first ever for my third year take up" said Relena her eyes inches away from the steering wheel as she maneuvered the vehicle around a rough bend.

Hilde rolled her eyes "yeah and remind me why we are late again?" she asked arching a delicate eyebrow.

Relena smiled her dazzling set of perfectly white and even teeth "oh… come on Hil I was so tired after watching the last few episodes of CSI on cable I needed some rest" said Relena.

"Seriously woman you have got to get back to earth, we are late because of some whacko TV program" said Hilde laughing at her friend's stunned expression when she called her favorite TV program whacko.

They finally parked at campus grounds and Hilde was really surprised that she was still alive and felt elated when she felt solid ground underneath her feet as she got out of her car.

Relena put on her glasses, she had a slight distance problem and ran giving a backward wave to Hilde. Thank god Hilde has no lectures in the morning she thought of doing some research in the library and headed in the opposite direction.

Relena joined her usual table for lunch with her set of friends who were already seated.

"What in god's name are you wearing Rel?" asked Dorothy staring at Relena and then she turned to give Hilde an accusing look.

"What I tried telling her, but she won't listen, maybe you should try living with her and advising her sometime" said Hilde annoyed at Dorothy's unsaid accusation.

Relena was amused at her friends exchange, she knew they fussed about her that was the best part, her friends pampering her like a two year old, and she fully knew that her attitude towards the way she looked was highly unaccepted by the rest of them, except for probably Cathy who just didn't bother. They always told Rel that she could do wonders if she made a little effort to fancy herself, but Relena didn't see the need to, I mean the time it would waste of her precious life where as she could have actually done something worthwhile like watch an anime or read a book. (authors notes: he he… I know what you are thinking)

When she looked up coming back from her thoughts she saw two angry pairs of eyes looking at her "what?" she said innocently.

"You weren't listening were you?" asked Dorothy tapping her finger on the cafeteria table in irritation.

"Um I must have lost you somewhere" said Relena shaking her head calmly and digging into her chocolate mousse.

"Well I was just saying that you should really not wear that t shirt to uni, as a matter of fact scratch that to anywhere on earth where human eyes can see" said Dorothy over exaggerating the situation as always.

"Also did you comb you hair?" she asked

Uhoh…"um I was late" said Relena avoiding Dorothy.

"you didn't I knew it, I mean thanks to god you have manageable hair that people can't notice if it's not combed, and thank god you have some awfully amazing genes that give you good looks and great bone structure and also prevent you from growing fat for all the carp you eat but Relena you still look like your having a walk in the park" said Dorothy sternly her eyes dilating with concentration as she tried to devourer her.

Relena beamed at her friend and said "I love you Dorothy" which took off her foul mood and she laughed "your off the hook for now, but Rel one of these days you will need my advice" Dorothy said smugly.

Relena resisted the great urge to roll her eyes, because she didn't want to sabotage the new peace treaty she just established with Dorothy.

"So any new scoop, hot guys, new couples, losers?" asked Cathy looking bored; she always got bored when the three of her friends were at it.

"Yeah sure Cathy, I have news about a new looser" said Hilde looking pretty put out.

"Oh yeah and I got news on hot guys, a very hot guy to be specific" said Dorothy biting her lip. Hilde and Cathy moved closer towards Dorothy from across the roundtable.

Relena started picking her chocolate mousse moodily, man this was another nut topic they picked up and they never failed to notice that she didn't date, like at all. And so thinking that they are her guardian angel each of them takes it into their heart to find her prince charming, and the worst part is Cathy joins the alpha team herself as well.

"Yeah you know our classes now coincide with the senior batches because of some of them taking up extra subjects on, so in my class there is this guy, he is like flawless, god didn't do nothing wrong on him, he's taking up business studies but he is already in final year in engineering, he is also supposed to be like this brainiac so he wants to cover all areas that's why he apparently took up business studies. Anyhow… he is so bloody hot" said Dorothy all in one breath, Relena smirked.

"Owww. Wow so what's his name? Did you find out?" asked Cathy giggling with excitement.

"Of course I did, I think all of us know who he is but never really seen him, he is like a legend, too bad he's not single, but I hear that his track record is rather fast so it's only time when he is back to being single but we'd have to catch before anybody else does" said Dorothy admiring her perfectly manicured figure nails. And the other two girls nodded their head in agreement hanging onto every word Dorothy was saying.

"What are you guys, all going to date him at once, some sort of polygamy union" said Relena screwing her face.

"oh don't be stupid, we are just going to try and see if one of us could get a thing going on" said Dorothy looking pointedly at Relena.

"So who is this enigma of a man?" asked Relena curious nevertheless.

"Its none other than Heero Yuy" said Dorothy looking like a cat.

There was a silence, during which you could actually hear the pancakes being tossed in the kitchen of the cafeteria.

"You actually met the guy, man so he is that good huh?" said Hilde.

Cathy was awfully quiet for a person who had a keen interest on the conversation previously. Relena was quick to notice this. "Cathy any comments about the most eligible bachelor of our university" said Relena.

"He is actually categorized by the Community magazine as the most eligible" pointed out Dorothy.

Cathy stared at the group, she looked like she didn't want to pop the bubble of any bodies fantastic idea of Heero Yuy.

"He is actually good friends with Trowa and I have met him and spoken to him as well" Cathy paused and then she saw that no one was gonna say anything until she finished so continued "and he is really what he is claimed to be by the tabloids, he has the most ghastly attitude towards women, not that he is physically rude but I think he sort of thinks they are meant to warm his bed sort of thing, anyhow he was……..um.. Cordial towards me so he's ok as long as you don't intend to have a fling with him" said Cathy. Relena had the impression that cordial was an understatement towards the negative side.

"Oh bummer" said Dorothy not looking particularly sad. "Well then I guess I'd look elsewhere" she simply shrugged.

That's was typical of her she was fast herself, Relena couldn't but laugh at her friends, they were indeed a bunch of freaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introduction

Sandu: hey guys how are you? thanx so much for reviewing and i am sorry for the delay in updating, you know my imagination roll is so slow!

But here goes hope you like it, its not much this Chappy is important because i need to show the connections between each individual characters.

Dont worry i am working on the third chapter from now on.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing. (i always hope i forget to mention it but then again they'll have my story cucked out if i do!)

* * *

Relena joined the queue outside the chemistry lab as the door was still locked and the teacher in charge no where to be found. Someone tapped her at the shoulder from behind.  
Relena turned around to see who the annoying person was and found herself shocked to find Trowa Barton smiling at her.

"Hi!." said Trowa smiling.

"Hi, Trowa, it's so nice to see you but I am surprised, what are you doing at Prof. Watson's chemistry class, weren't you with Prof. Jeffery." Relena asked.

"Mmmm... yeah but I just thought I needed a change so I signed in for this class, but I had no idea myself that you were in this class, this is going to be nice having someone to talk to." he laughed.

At the same moment Mr. Watson turned up and opened the door for the queue to move in and Relena proceeded with Trowa behind her.

They took their seats and turned towards the white board to follow the instructions for the experiment to be conducted.

"Lab partners can be settled according ones liking but please act matured and don't start fighting over partners." said Prof. Watson in a bored voice.

Trowa smiled at Relena and winked "Care to be my lab partner madam?."

Relena giggled at Trowa and accepted his hand which was held for her and both of them moved to a table with the experiment setup.  
"So Rel how's life, long time no see!"

"Life's usual, though I meet Cathy practically everyday!." said Relena rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, she can't stop about your girl chatter sessions you guys have, I have to be the victim and listen to her." said Trowa looking stressed.

Relena laughed again, chemistry was never going to be the same with Trowa Barton as her lab partner.

* * *

"So guys how was college today?." asked Duo with his usual goofy grin on his face.

Heero busy with his laptop chose to ignore this question as every other question Duo put forward.

Trowa however bothered to reply "Oh the Chem. Class was interesting, I met Relena Darlian."

Duo made a low whistle noise "That chick is hot Barton trying for ages just to smile at her, but still couldn't get the opportunity, how come you and Heero always hangs around the good stuff?." asked Duo irritated.

Trowa smiled "Nah! Me and Relena are just good friends and besides she's one of Cathy's best friends."

"But I am sure Heero would love a challenge with a girl like her, I mean she is not the usual type of buffoon heads he usually dates, you know his one night stands." said Duo winking at Trowa.

Trowa smirked. Heero still stared at his laptop and said in an undertone "If you don't shut up now I'll have to nail you to the wall Duo." and continued to type into the computer.

Duo made a noise like swallowing a particularly difficult lump down his throat and scratched his head thinking its best that he left the room before Heero really did consider on nailing him and also for the fact that he had no control over his own mouth.

They heard the door slam shut, Trowa and Heero didn't need to look back because they knew that Duo had left.  
Trowa looked intently at his long time friend.

"What is it Trowa?." Heero asked sensing his friend's gaze.

"I was just wondering what is going on with you?." Trowa asked casually.

"What do you mean?."

"I mean are you and Sylvia hooked up or what?."

"Hn."

Trowa rolled his eyes and said "Why do I even bother asking." and left the room.

* * *

Relena walked down the hall way stuffed with books that she couldn't practically see where she was going but walked ahead using her other senses when she bumped into a girl.

"So sorry, I didn't see you." said Relena trying to peek above the books at the poor person who she collided with.

"Yeah, well I realized you lacked the sense of sight, just try not to ruin my dress." said a cold voice.

Relena raised her eye brows once realizing who the 'not so poor person' was.

"Sylvia Noventa I should have known better." said Relena equally coldly.

"You got that right, honey, should have thought twice before coming near me." said Noventa coldly.

"Ok, whatever Sylvia, it was an accident and I said sorry but I think you should also know that if I was using all my senses to collide deliberately on someone you'd be the last person I'd want to knock on because I don't like dirt." said Relena with a frosty voice and walked away.

* * *

Kkkk! i know its short but please i am a helpless dame!

I'll have a longer chgapter next time i promise.

And Please Review (APR)

thats whats keeping me on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey finally my third chapter is up!!!!!!

I worked pretty hard, i mean i stayed up after work trying to complete i hope you like it.

AND i dont own gundam wing! (If only my christmas wish came true, sigh!)

Enjoy!!

* * *

She painted her nails in pink ivory and held both her hands to dry.

"So whats on your mind Dorothy?" asked Relena while examining her coated nails.

Dorothy who seemed to be on a trance flipped back.

"Its just the other day after handing over my project to Prof. Vector i went over to the cafeteria to get a Soda when i met Trowa" she said breathlessly.

" I didn't know you had a thing for Trowa!" said Relena raising an eyebrow at Dorothy's breathless tone.

"Oh! Relena, would you let me finish my story!"

"Humph!" said Relena annoyed but did not comment any further.

Dorothy looking satisfied continued "and i met his gang of friends, that means i met... Heero Yuy , he wasn't very nice, he just nodded and left, but boy if he was ever ready to get laid, you can count me, he is so hot!"

Relena rolled her eyes at her friends hysteria.

"Give me a break Dorothy, last time you were drooling over,... who was that... oh yea, Peter Goodwell, now its Heero Yuy, i'll be the one who would need mental treatment if i believed in your love life" said Relena sarcastically.

Dorothy frowned at Relena " oh Rel! who is Peter Goodwell? and besides your just saying that because you have not seen Heero Yuy yet!" and she tossed the school magazine over to the bed.

Relena picked up the magazine and looked at the front cover to see Heero Yuy staring back at her through the glossy covers with cold Prussian blue eyes that made her feel as if Antarctica wold be a warmer place.

"Come on Dorothy, you know what they say about him" said Relena staring at the magazine cover, she looked at the face again and realized, Heero Yuy did look handsome, despite his cold attitude and realized at once why every women (excepting her) wanted to be with him.

"oh you mean the Tish tosh about him being cold, proud, arrogant whatever else is on the list, but you have to give him credit, he has the right to have a bog ego, i mean, hello! he's one of the richest in college, definitely the most hottest, and got brains!" said Dorothy acceleratingly at Relena as though the thing she explained now was so obvious and simple.

Relena simply started laughing seeing her friend being so worked up over a guy.

"and you know what else i bet he has thats good?" asked Dorothy mischievously.

"And whats that?" asked Relena still giggling.

"his Pe- she was cut short because Relena realized what Dorothy was about to say.

"Oh my god Dorothy what is wrong with you?" asked Relena red from annoyance at her friends attitude.

"What? Whats wrong with saying it, i mean its not like i was abusing it like you do, i mean you cut some open during practicals right? i mean thats way grosser!" said Dorothy.

"Disgusting Dorothy, the last thing about my anatomy i wanna know about is cutting open mail assets!"

Just then Relena's mobile phone vibrated, she looked at the tiny icon blinking to see Milliardo was on-line.

"Hey Milliardo how are you?" asked Relena smiling genuinely at her brother.

"Doing great, hope your doing well, but before i listen to you i just wanna invite you to our party tonight, Noin is hosting it to just kill time, so get ready and be there at 8.00 pm and do you want a limo sent?" asked milliardo.

"Ummmm... its not like i have a choice, i mean you'd probably eat my head off if i don't turn up, but i'll be turning up with Dorothy, she was supposed to spend the night with me today, and i'll be coming in my car!" said Relena grudgingly.

"No problem by me for Dorothy, but just make sure that she doesn't do anything wild, i know her too well" said Milliardo smirking.

"Bye then Milliardo i'll see tonight then"

"Bye hun" and the line was terminated.

* * *

Relena turned towards her friend and smiled. 

"Get ready Dorothy we are going to a party"

Dorothy grinned her widest yet, but Relena looked doubtful.

"I don't know what to wear!"

Dorothy rolled her eyes.

Relena looked at herself at the mirror and was surprised at how Dorothy made Relena look.

She looked sexy, with a black body hugging strapless dress lengthen upto below her knees, she wore dark makeup for her eyes and a pale pink lipstick.

Relena twirled in front of the mirror smiling to herself.

Dorothy who was dressed in a strapless long blue evening gown looked amazing herself.

Relena and Dorothy drove into the mansion premises and handed over the car to Pagan near the front door.

"Relena love, so glad you could make it, Zechs told me that you were on your way" said Noin h was beaming at Relena.

"The pleasure is min, so where is Milliardo?" asked Relena

"Somewhere in there" said Noin pointing to the hazel of crowd inside and went to greet Dorothy.

* * *

Relena moved with Dorothy into the center of the crowd searching for Milliardo, she spotted him near a bunch a of giggling teenage girls. 

"I see you enjoying yourself?" said Relena raising an eyebrow.

Milliardo turned and smirked at his sister, "what can i do pleasure seems to come to me"

"Do they know you are engaged to someone more worthy" asked Relena smiling.

"I think i forgot to mention that!" He said laughing.

"Very convenient, i'll be around alright" said Relena and left towards the bar.

Duo was scanning the crowd when a beautiful blond walked towards him with a smile.

"Hello Duo, how are you?" said Relena.

"Doing well, and who may this lovely lady be?" Duo winked at Dorothy who smiled in return.

"I am Dorothy, nice to meet you Duo"

"Sorry ladies that i have to go, i have to catch up with my friends at the front, they must be waiting for me, but what can i do i don't have all the luck to be with you two" he waved and went off.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Duo?" spat Heero scanning the crowd with a glare. 

"Hope he is ok!" said Quatre with concern etched in his face.

"He'd be ok, probably got stuck with a hobo!" said Trowa smirking.

"Hey guys!" said a cheerful voice which disgusted Heero.

"And why are you late?" asked Heero scowling.

"Met Relena and Dorothy, her friend" said Duo beaming, Trowa rolled his eyes in amusement and Quatre seemed to relieved that his friend was not mugged or dead.

"Maxwell you pathetic" said Heero and moved into the crowd.

Duo just ignored this comment, he was by now immune to rudeness.

"And who is Relena and Dorothy?" asked Heero annoyed.

"Relena that blond chick who is Trowa's friend from college" said Duo.

"What is she doing in this party?"

"What do you mean?" asked Duo.

"She doesn't hang around with our crowd, i haven't even seen her" said Heero in a monotone with not much concern.

"Ok! for your information she is Relena Peacecraft, the one and only sister of Milliardo Peacecraft, that would be the party host!" said Duo rolling his eyes.

"So Zechs has a sister?" said Heero mildly interested.

"Yes, but she doesn't hang around with the high crowd, she apparently hates that type, though she is very close with her brother, highly intelligent she is studying Forensic science and was even offered a scholarship which she obviously refused seeing as to she has enough money to be bathed in diamond everyday" added Trowa who didn't seem to have not noticed that his friends were staring at him.

"How did you know that?" asked Duo grinning slyly.

"Obviously, she is one of my sisters best friends and she is my chemistry practical partner" said Trowa with unconcern.

"I am going to have a drink" said Heero who was bored with their current topic

* * *

"What would you like sir?" asked the bar tender 

"a beer would do" said Heero, the drink was handed over to him and he turned around and knocked it over on a warm body.

"Oh shit.." said a Feminine voice.

"You should watch where you are going" said Heero in a monotone looking up at a blond lady.

Relena looked up at cold blue eyes, and gnarled.

"I'll keep that in mind thanx to you" she said coldly realizing uncomfortably that Heero Yuy's eyes were traveling over her body and stopping a second longer at her curves and finally looking back at her face smirking.

Relena gave him a cold stare and left without a backward glance.

Heero stared at the retreating form and smirked, he found the blond female beautiful and graceful with a slim model, she seemed different somehow, usually women stuck on to him, flirting and hinting but he has never been spoken to like this.

Heero shook his head in amusement and ordered another round of drinks.

* * *

"Hey Rel, so we meet again" said Duo beaming as Relena walked towards the group of men, he noticed that she seemed to be in a foul mood but she brightened up at the sight of them. 

"Fine Duo, hello Trowa" addressed Relena

"Meet Quatre Winner" said Duo pointing at the blond friend.

"Nice to meet you Quatre" said Relena smiling.

"The pleasure is min Relena, i know your brother very well, but meeting you is much better than him" he said grinning.

They all laughed, everybody knew that zechs was a hard-ass, arrogant, guy.

"You seem glum whats up?"asked Duo

"Some Jackass dropped his drink onto my dress and didn't even have the decency to say sorry, but thank god my dress was black." said Relena, she knew very well that Heero Yuy was a friend of the three people she was speaking to know, but she was hoping the message that he was a jackass would be passed onto him through them, on the second thought since its Duo she's with she knew very well that the message would be conveyed.

"Oh thats shitty, some guys don't know how to treat ladies, seeing as to your are a special one" said Duo winking but stopped short when someone else joined their small group.

"Oh Heero man, nice of you to join us finally, i want you to meet Relena Peacecraft here" said Duo showing Relena.

Heero simply stared at Relena for a good five seconds before saying "We've met"

"Oh really?" said Duo raising his eyebrows, he didn't wanna know what more surprises his friend had in store.

"I spilled my drink on her just a while ago" said Heero shortly.

Duo looked like he was fighting a loosing battle from preventing himself from laughing into a fit.

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Yuy, sorry guys but i have to meet Milliardo, catch you some other time" said Relena and left.

Heero felt odd being addressed so formally, he didn't seem to like that for some odd reason, what was wrong with calling him Heero.

"What are you laughing about Maxwell?" asked Heero irritated.

"Nothing, except that Relena just called u a jackass" said Duo bursting into laughter.

"Hn".

* * *

Relena and Dorothy were near the bar drinking 'mineral water' and observing the crowd. 

"I hate that Heero Yuy! its true what they say about him, he such a 'know it all' and a 'i don't need to say sorry for people cause i am the ruler the universe'" said Relena fuming.

"Oh take a hike Relena, i for one would have been so pleased if he dropped the drink on me" said Dorothy smiling like a cat.

"ShutupDorothy! for you information its not you dress that got ruined, so i have the right to say screw Heero Yuy" Relena yelled at Dorothy and smiled finally satisfied that she got her bad mood out on Dorothy when someone coughed.

Relena looked behind her to see a living Heero Yuy smirking at her, she realized that her cheeks becoming suddenly warm and was sure they were red.

"You don't wanna drill the carpet!" said Heero smiling and staring at her feet.

She was twirling her toe on to the carpet trying to ease the embarrassing moment without her own knowledge.

"I guess i have a important place to go, so see you two later" said Dorothy winking at Relena.

"Dorothy- too late she was gone.

Relena couldn't help noticing how great the decorations were around place, this was not because she actually cared but she found it easier to look at everything else except Heero.

"You still look nice in the dress" said Heero smirking.

"Thank you" said Relena realizing that the comment was still not an apology.

Relena couldn't help noticing that his eyes were again scanning every part of her body, which was making a highly uncomfortable.

"So Mr. Yuy you studying medicine i heard" said Relena in a business like tone, so that his stupid eyes could leave her alone.

His dark blue orbs came looked right into her, on the second thought she'd rather have them on her body, they were so intense and highly hypnotizing, she felt her self drag on to him before she mentally slapped her self.

"Yes" was all he said, his voice was so masculine, low and husky yet emotionless.

"Nice" said Relena hoping that her grin looked more like a grin rather than a grimace, and what a stupid answer ' nice' going to med school isn't nice what else was she supposed to say anyways, 'exciting', 'educational' ?

"You free tomorrow?" asked Heero abruptly.

"what?" asked Relena "i mean maybe i have to check" corrected Relena.

"I have a party at my place, if you are free hope you can come" said Heero.

"oh! um nice, what are you making it up for my dress" asked Relena raising an eyebrow.

"No, just wondered whether you would be interested to come" said Heero monotonously.

"Oh! i'll check and let you know through Duo or Trowa" said Relena but couldn't help noticing that Heero's expression become colder and darker at this statement.

"Hn" he said and disappeared into the crowd without another word.

'odd' would be the perfect description for him.

* * *

Thankyou for the reviews!

I had an individual reply for most of you, hope you got them!

Merry Christmas, me updating is the treat! (some treat, i know!)

Hope you like this.

Please Review.

Cheers Sandu

---------------


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Own g/w, though I really do wish I do……….

Getting ready for a party invited by one of the biggest play boys in the world didn't appeal to Relena, but she was coaxed by her friends into accepting the invitation and she couldn't say no to Trowa and Duo who were the only reason why she would tolerate the arrogant ass.

Hilde walked into Relena's room to check up on if she was ready and was stunned for about 5 minutes, though it did feel longer. Relena actually bothered to dress up and she looked breadth taking.

Relena wore a black tank top which complimented her long neck and feminine shoulders and she wore pencil jeans and black leather boots which made everyone aware that her legs did in fact go on forever. She had 'combed' her hair and tied it in a long pony tail, and her golden strands bounced with shimmer when the light angled on it, she wore light lip gloss and black eye makeup which gave prominence to her sapphire orbs making them look brighter as if they were a real jewels.

"Wow it seems like Yuy might have made an impression on you after all despite your attitude" said Hilde arching an eye brow.

Relena frowned "Funny, I know it's a party Hil and what kind of a mule head do you think I am, do you really think I'll wear flip flops to a party, seriously not that thick, and Heero Yuy has nothing to do with it" said Relena stubbornly but she had to admit even though she tried to prove to herself and others that she really despised the guy, she was actually very attracted to him, the magazine photographs didn't give enough credit to the real thing and she felt like a teenager with raging hormones when she actually met him and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Sure I believe you Relena" said Hilde with a sly smile. "so shall we go, I can't wait to see Dorothy's reaction when she see you" laughed Hilde.

"Me too" said Relena but she was still thinking of a dangerous Prussian blue eyed man. If she didn't do anything to block rather unnerving images she will be in too deep waters to swim back and she is not prepared to trade her soul with the devil. She wanted a man who loved her back just like her brother and his fiancé.

She gave herself one last look in the mirror and smiled, she was ready to kill many people but she was wondering if she had that effect on one individual. Sighing inwardly so that Hilde wouldn't here Relena tried again to convince herself that she was playing a dangerous game if she decided to and it is best to bail out before she would get hurt and she was sure she would but she still wanted to, something about the whole situation was magnetic, it is probably because Heero Yuy was so completely opposite to her, and well you know what they say opposites attract and she need some sort of polarization to start repelling.

Relena turned the lights off on her room left a voice mail to Milliardo advising that she had gone out to a party and she might not to be able to come to the phone. Took the keys from the holder in the kitchen and joined Hilde who was already outside near the car waiting for her.

Relena got of the car to the front of the Condo which was apparently one of Heero Yuy's houses which he has and he currently lived here because it was closest to the university. It looked other worldly, it was definitely grand looking and screamed every character of its owner from the many glass windows and the glass roofs with the sharp angles and the chrome effect.

Hilde and got off from the front passenger seat and Relena was surprised that there was valet, she rolled her eyes, come to think of it Heero Yuy seems very much like her family and she knew very well how they act, specially the men.

She handed over her keys to one of the guys who she noticed was from their college, one of the juniors, this pissed her even more, the nerve of that man to use his own university y colleagues as valet, she didn't want to know who the waiters were.

She didn't enter the grand condo; they were supposed to meet up with the rest of the girl power. As if by telepathy, Dorothy and Cathy turned up, both looking stunningly gorgeous, but they both froze up as they set their eyes on the beautiful women next to Hilde to only realize that it was Relena.

Relena had to wave a hand in front of the two women to bring them back to earth. "Hellooooooooooooooo! Anybody there, earth to Dorothy and Cathy" she said waving furiously because they were still dumbstruck.

Dorothy was the first to recover from the sudden shock but she still stuttered when she spoke "Rel.. Relena…is that that you?" she asked bewildered.

"Yeah it is me and please spare me the whole I can't believe your wearing makeup and all that" said Relena looking tired " I already had that with Hilde".

"ok" said Dorothy. Which caught Relena off guard "ok? Wow you actually gave up"

"yes, I mean clearly this shows that I should be the one who should be proud, seeing as all my lectures finally penetrated your abnormally thick skull" said Dorothy smugly.

"Why don't we go into the party" Cathy cut across seeing Relena's look.

Relena nodded and followed Cathy inside.

From the looks of the crowd it seems that the entire high class groups in the university have been invited. The place was dark but was illuminated by blue disco lights giving the place a whole night 'clubish' look. There seemed to be a buffet set out which seemed to have a variety of options and men walking about in white jackets, Relena smirked at her earlier prediction, the waiters were first years.

"So you made it after all" said a male voice which they at once recognized as Duo.

All the girls turned around beaming. "Hiya Duo"

"Hey Duo"

"Hi Duo"

"Hello Duo"

"Wow you guys look so good I think I just became momentarily blind" said Duo winking.

"Anyhow don't stand here at the entrance, come over here lets meet up with the rest of the gang" he said waiving his hand. He was in a grey button down shirt and in black pants, which looked amazingly great on him.

They walked through the crowd, and the crowd parted as Duo led the way and moved back into place once they passed. And they came over to bar where a group of people were huddled together away from the rest of the crowd. Relena recognized blond hair and the brown.

"Hi Quatre, Hi Trowa" said Relena waving her hand.

The two turned around to the familiar voice and smiled, Trowa was soon to notice how amazing Relena looked, more beautiful than she usually did and that's saying something. He wasn't the only one, Quatre was stunned for a short while but recovered in time to shake her hand.

Slightly blushing he took her hand and pecked on her cheek "hello Relena, you look breadth taking"

Trowa assessed her a little longer, making Relena feel anxious before he bent forward from his 6 feet some inches to her petite feminine 5 feet 3 inches frame, his mouth near her earlobe she felt his breadth against her check when he slowly whispered only to her ears "make sure I get the first dance". Relena was sure she was beet red, she knew Trowa was attractive and many women liked him, even older women out for college had made passes at him and it was exhilarating to be admired by such a man.

"I hope we are not late" asked Hilde timidly, she was herself overwhelmed by the three handsome gentleman who were there company at the moment, usually they were in jeans and t shirts and seeing them all in dark casual yet high class outfits did have the affect of knocking ones breadth away.

"nonsense, but I always like people who are fashionably late" said Duo grinning impishly as he always did.

"besides its perfectly fine when your late and the result is this perfect" said Trowa hugging his sister but he directed his glance at Relena, who was doing the best she could do to appear cool.

She looked around and realized that the party was for invitees only and most of the invitees were from college and they all were the a-list people who she usually didn't hang around, this included Sylvia Noventa and her cronies. Sylvia was wearing a skimpy red dress which revealed more than it covered. Typical mused Relena, but she had to admit that Sylvia was indeed beautiful, she was a seductress in every way, her long flowing blond hair which she tossed over her shoulder so the light caught it, he full lips painted crimson, which Relena doubted any man could resist unless they were gay and her slender body with the right curves emphasized.

Relena sighed to herself, people like that always got what they wanted no matter the consequence that is why she despised them, and they took it for granted that they are perfect.

She was still watching Sylvia, saw her snake an arm over a broad shoulder which was earlier covered from Relena because of the crowd. From what she could see, he seemed to be as tall as Trowa and had a good physique, dark hair, some hot rich kid who was surely Sylvia's date, from the possessive way she was clinging to him, Relena grinned to herself, she had to give credit to Sylvia for having good taste.

She turned back to her group, where the guys were all getting drinks for the ladies. Relena took her Champaign glass from Quatre and thanked him.

"let me see if I can find the host, he would want to know if you guys came in" said Duo, he took out his mobile flipped it open and rang someone, Relena who had missed the conversation because she was looking around didn't know who Duo was ringing.

"hey buddy, where are you" Duo asked. Then he looked around and said "yeah Cathy and everyone is here, spotted us have you, good come here then, I've already got the drinks" he said and flipped the phone closed and put it back into his trouser pockets.

Relena was talking with Duo about college and the usual boring lectures when a voice said behind her "glad you could make it".

Relena and the rest of gang turned, and she realized who then Duo had called in. For a moment Relena had forgotten about him because she was caught up about the party surrounding, but here he was standing in a black button down shirt, his sleeves have been casually folded to his elbow showing his tanned strong arms and in a faded low hung jeans, looking most handsome out of the lot without any effort and next to him was the slender Sylvia Noventa who spitting fire at Relena.

Heero, Relena noticed quickly assessed her from head to toe but it was so swift she wasn't even sure if her deductions were accurate, it probably was a trick of the light considering the place had low lighting to suit the party.

"Glad we could make it" she said rather coldly for a person who was invited to a party.

Sylvia snaked a hand around Heero's neck and kissed his cheek and then gave Relena a side glance and said "oh how sweet of you Heero to do charity".

Relena who was never used to keeping her temper under check and she didn't need more coaxing. She gave a long hard look at Noventa , her eyes like icicles and said " that's probably why you brought half a dress, I presume to save money for the poor".

Everyone snorted around her but Noventa didn't take it lightly, Relena saw her hand tighten to a fist while she gave a saccharine sweet smile which never reached her eyes, she took her arm off Heero, who seemed to be mildly interested at the entire situation, which didn't help Relena's temper and moved a step closer to Relena.

"how dare you speak to me you scum with your second hand cloths, and a mortgage that's bigger than your thick skull with your pathetic friends" seethed Noventa.

Relena simply had it with this woman, she wanted to literally strangle her until the life out of her disappeared but she didn't want to cause a scene, she had more intelligence than to do that but she wasn't going to quiver under a table just because of Noventa.

Relena flashed a smile which she knew that melted most men but her purpose here was nowhere near melting, she sighed slowly, thinking it was time to put Noventa in her place because apparently as far as she knew Noventa is delusional about a lot of things in relation to Relena, she was a person who never usually brag about herself but she needed to set this little bitch right.

"Do you know who exactly I am Noventa?" she asked, her tone as if she was as if she was asking someone if the weather was nice.

Noventa smirked and said "of course I do, you are Relena Darlian, definitely under a scholarship just like her gang of rodents, who has to do three jobs a day just to eat dinner" she scoffed. At this point several things happened, Duo, Trowa and Quatre moved at the same time, and all the girls behind Relena started to retort on her behalf when Relena raised a hand to stop them all, giving them the impression that she wanted to take care of it herself, some of them looked doubtful specially the guys but they didn't disobey. Relena saw from the corner of her eye that Heero was studying her, he seemed annoyed probably because Relena was arguing with his girlfriend, but she ignored him, she was going to make sure that Noventa thought twice before insulting her friends ever again.

"Let me tell you a little secret about my life not many people know and it would do good for you remember it Noventa for your sake. You may have the impression that I am poor and I live on odd jobs and that i have to scrape my living, which is not a bad thing and I like it if people see me like that because I try to live life simple. But in your case I just want you to get the facts right, my full name being Relena Darlian Peacecraft, and I don't live on a loan and do three odd jobs and I am not on scholarship because I didn't think I needed it and left it to someone who deserved it, like some of my best friends" Relena paused seeing the colour fade from the other woman's face with satisfaction.

"Last time I checked your father worked for my family, which is something I didn't want to bring in to attention but you have left me no choice, you can insult me all you want but you had your third strike the moment you insulted my friends, and as far as I know your farther works under my share of the company which even though my beloved brother is handling I have the last say if I wanted to and I don't usually because I am busy studying but if you push again woman, just a little more I will make sure daddy is off my premises with a blink of an eye and I will make sure that he has to do three part time jobs just to get you dinner and you will have to apply for a scholarship and wear rags, not that its anything new to what your wearing. I will also make sure that he has a hell of time getting another job, as we can influence a lot of people and places" Relena hissed that last part slowly.

Sylvia was white as a ghost she was staring at them all embarrassed and shocked with the new information, she smiled, trying her best to recover from the situation and turned around and walked away.

Relena looked at the retrieving woman for a few minutes, she still felt venomous inside but she came back to earth and realized that her friends were still around her, she turned to look at them, and they all seemed as if thunder had struck them, because none of them had seen this side of Relena, not even Hilde.

"I need another drink if you don't mind" she added lightly to bring down the serious mood. Trowa was looking at her intently which was rather unnerving her. But Hilde was the first to say something.

"Remind me never to be on your wrong side Rel" she said sheepishly. Everyone laughed relaxing but still aware of what had happened when an arm gave Relena the drink that she requested, it was Heero Yuy, his expression was unreadable as always which infuriated her even more.

She thanked him and drank entire thing at once out of nerves. He stood next to her, even though she was not looking at him she felt his eyes on her.

She was trying to make light conversation with her friends but she still felt the heat of his gaze so she turned to him, and sure as hell his dark blue eyes were on her "yes Mr Yuy"

He grinned sardonically at her tone his thin cynical mouth emphasizing his hard character " I am just curious how many more of my guests you are going to scare away"

Relena bristled at his comment "oh so sorry i forgot she was your girlfriend, but I have to advice you that you have to have leach on them wild _cats_, or they do run around attracting trouble, so you see it wasn't my doing"

"seems to me like you are sexually frustrated, clearly you knew she was my date" Relena couldn't believe her ears, what the hell is wrong with this man.

She raised her had to point and accusing finger at him but before she could let out any vent he grabbed her tightly buy the wrist unknown by others, he dragged her off the crowd, for everyone else it seem as if they went off to get drinks, but Relena could feel his nails digging into her skin, his grip death tight, she tried to pull away but it became more tight and she thought that it was surely going to cut her blood circulation.

He pulled her into a coat cupboard, in Relena's opinion it was the size of a small room. Pushed her hard against a wall a looked into her, he was inches away from her, his eyes were dark blue and they held a threat that she didn't dare test.

"don't you spit fire at me Relena" he said in a soft steel tone which made the hair at the back of her neck stand. She looked at him helplessly thinking she did a stupid mistake to ever come to this sodden party.

"You cant tell me what to do and what not to do" she said stubbornly

He suddenly took both of her wrists and placed them behind her back and she was now completely caged. She looked at him furiously; his eyes were frost bites which was sure to freeze her into an icicle.

He snarled at her "its not Sylvia that needs taming, its you" and with that he lowered his head, his mouth on her hard and punishing, she was shocked but she soon tried to push him which angered him more that he became more insisting forcing her to open her lips, he grabbed her pony tail and pulled it back making him move closer to her, she opened her mouth momentarily as she gasped in pain which was the inlet he was waiting for and he plunged in his tongue deep into her throat, she was now dizzy with passion and she realized everything around her going blur when he let go of her she was nearly going to fall without his support but he held her waist and righted her.

She looked at him furious and shocked and scared that if he did it again her response would be completely against her will.

He was looking at her closely his hands on her waist with a smirk which she wanted to smack out of his face.

"Not bad" he said with amusement. This brought her back to earth.

"Why the fishing hell did you do that" said Relena trying her best not to swear.

He raised an eyebrow at her "my date left remember, you need to compensate" he said arrogantly. She was so furious with this man she wanted to kill him and cut him to pieces and feed him to the crocodiles.

Then he moved closer to her his nose nearly touching hers "and Sylvia was obviously going to spend the night with me so I expect the same treatment" he said slowly.

Relena just paused in her train of thought "go to hell Yuy, go find someone who is willing to warm your screwed up bed, I am sure there are plenty because the only way I will be there is if you tie me up, and you can't stop me from leaving the party." She said furiously, wondering what on earth has got onto this man, his arrogance and authority over matters infuriated her.

He smirked again pushing her body hard against his, which Relena thought felt good furiously at herself.

"interesting, you seem to like the rough type, tying you down does definitely seem interesting, but like you said I don't force women to sleep with me, I don't see the necessity, they usually beg" he paused looking at her in a cruel way and smiled. "and I usually get what I want, I always do, and Relena you have caught my interest, and I want you to warm my bed, and you will be in it willingly and begging for me" he let her go, she was too shocked to react but before he opened the cupboard door her looked back at her with a cynical smile and said "if you leave the party that proves my suspicions that you are affected by me and you are running away because you are acorward, so it makes it even more easy to know you fancy me Relena" and without a backward glance he left the room.

To be contd.

Well thanks for everyone who has been with me and for being patient (LOL). I hope you like this chapter and I will have my other ones updated asap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Those of you who have read my story so far, I like to say, THANKS A MILLION, well you might have realized that I took forever to do an update on the previous chapter, well I was actually on half a mind to stop writing, but my booster was all of you, the wonderful reviews which said to go on and the fact that they actually liked what I had written meant more than anything, I was actually starting to think I had bad taste in Romance (LOL).**

**SO thank you and keep those reviews coming, my fellow friends they are my life line…need I say more?**

**Oh and the first chapter has been edited and amended so it may be different from what you have read before because I had actually accidentally deleted the original chapter but few of my friends advised me that the replacement first chapter was loads better, so guys see it for yourself.**

**Last but not least my editor has left the country, he is in the UK and busy doing some IT course so I have been editing my stuff, and obviously as you can see have pretty much done a very sad job, so do ignore any mistakes you might have come across and I apologize profoundly. The problem is when I re-read my work I am so caught in it I know what comes next since it's in my head that I tend to miss out on the spelling and grammatical mistakes.**

**Hoping you guys like this chapter, and I am trying to get my chapters to be long after that sad petite second chapter I uploaded……. **

**I DO NOT OWN G/W, god has never liked me and I am his official comedy series, he likes flaunting such temptations across my face and laugh.**

Chapter 5

Relena pushed open the door from the court closet, her eyes were dazed, her thoughts miles away, her brain kept on repeating a horror movie which she played a part in, repeating a scathing voice, _I usually get what I want, I always do, I want you to warm my bed, and you will be in it willingly and begging for me,_ _it makes it even more easy to know you fancy me Relena._

She was frightened, she started the day as a normal woman who was attending a party with her friends but now she was in a maze, where any false step would have her plummeting down to unknown depths of danger, she felt violated but she felt sick at the same time of herself. She was very aware of the fact that she was attracted to the very man she should run away from. She also knew that if he had knowledge of this she was doomed forever. He was a sharp person and it wouldn't take him so much to figure out what internal emotional turmoil she dealt with and she was sure he wouldn't waste any time taking use of that, he was after all interested in her, that much he had confided.

Relena balled up her fists and determination crossed over her delicate features; she was not going to be another notch in his bed stand, not going to be one of those women on a long line waiting for him to give his attention. She will resist him if that is the last thing she will ever do.

Relena found her friends, she scooted her features into a cool façade before facing them. She needed to be strong. After all who better knew how rich men's mind worked than her, born and bred under such surroundings.

"Hey Rel, where the hell did you disappear to, we were worried you were kidnapped by some pervert" said Hilde with laughing eyes. Relena smiled back at her friend thinking that her friend came pretty close to the truth.

"Oh you don't have to worry, you know how highly skilled I am at targeting their anatomy" said Relena with a grin.

"That's interesting, did you take up any self defense classes" asked Quatre who seemed genuinely interested in the matter. The group of girls laughed at this.

Dorothy wiped a tear off and beamed "oh Quatre your so sweet, it's just that Relena is doing forensics and so therefore she has the privilege of cutting off some body parts of people, which most of us don't, so we call her our little man butcher". Quatre was a shade of plum red and said something unintelligent under his breath.

"But it all depends on how Relena reacts to a real living red blooded male at the end of the day, doesn't it?" asked a deep voice which could have made a lot of women sigh.

Relena didn't have to turn to know who it was, she gritted her teeth with frustration, was the man now stalking, her….

But this was Heero Yuy and stalking was definitely not what he did, more like playing with her, like the cats do with a mouse before each meal.

"Yeah that's true. But then I don't think its Rel who will be affected but more like the poor opposite sex" said Duo beaming, who seemed not to have realized the tension building up in Relena.

This topic brought on more conversations among the crowd, with the girls stating how simple men were and all they needed was food, sex and cars and the guys arguing a simple life is the best way to live.

Relena was just listening to everyone and didn't trust herself to speak because Heero was with them and she knew he was observing her every move to catch her off guard.

At one point he actually moved next to her, she was however bracing herself for whatever unfortunate circumstances he may unfold on her and the memory of his kiss still vivid in her mind's eye.

"You seem quiet" he murmured to her.

She sipped at her…. Oh she can't even remember how many glasses of Champaign she had, this man was definitely having more effect on her than the alcohol, she felt hot rage gushing through her veins like hot lava and she welcomed it hoping that her hormonal activity will be burnt to ashes so she can think clearly, because she needed all her wit to deal with him.

She contemplated on not answering him and ignoring him but she realized he wouldn't let her go, she took the decision of playing whatever dangerous game he was playing with her and she wasn't planning to lose.

She looked at him, she saw his mocking eyes as if he knew what she was thinking, she smiled at him and said "I don't have any comments to make about either of the sexes".

He raised a perfect eyebrow, scratch that an eyebrow she mentally corrected "so you are honest to admit that neither can survive without the other" he asked teasingly.

"I don't think I said that, let me make it clear, I don't have time for romance so I don't bother seeing men as the opposite sex, I rather like to see them as they are just humans doing their everyday work, for a person who is bothered to have a relationship it may seem trivial but I for one am not looking for any bonds" she said tartly.

"Oh but what about pleasure?" he asked her with a slow seductive voice which gave her Goosebumps.

Relena smirked and gave Heero Yuy a withering look "you may see the world as a play ground Mr. Yuy, but I don't, I know how you people are, don't forget I was carved from a similar stone, except I was wise enough to break away from it, my brother however is an exception, so in relation to your little speech of getting what you want, I will gladly be the first person to show you that most of us eat our own words sometimes" she said softly.

Heero stared at her, his eyes were cold and bland, she couldn't figure out what was going on behind those perfect features. Then he spoke, so softly that she had to strain herself to here "don't underestimate me Relena, you won't know what hit you" his tone was nothing but steel, hard and cutting.

Relena didn't get to retort because at that point Trowa walked towards her and held out a hand "care to keep your promise gorgeous" he winked.

Relena smiled at him and took his hand and walked towards the dance floor, glad to be taken away from the constricting atmosphere and Heero Yuy.

Trowa held on to her lower back and one arm on her shoulder as they both lazily swayed to the music.

Relena felt at ease with Trowa, a definite contrast to how she felt previously next to the dominating character of Heero Yuy, she looked around to see him but couldn't spot him, he must have walked off somewhere or to someone, she thought with tinge of disappointment.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours" asked Trowa.

Relena looked back into his emerald eyes and sighed "well it's just that there is a lot of work for the degree and I just don't know if I'll make it" she lied effectively.

He chuckled sexily "oh Rel if I knew anyone who could get through it would be you."

"I suppose" Relena shrugged.

He held her closer to him and Relena looked up at him to see him looking at her with a studying look. Relena tried to smile at him but she felt the colour rising into her face, so she lowered her head to hide it, he placed his chin on top of her head at this point and she was more like in an embrace with him rather than their initial dance stance.

"Want to have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Relena was shocked to actually here the request, she took her time to answer "yeah I guess I could squeeze you in my schedule" she said uncertainly.

He chuckled again, that heart stopping action of his "I am glad I can squeeze into a place in your life" this statement had more meaning to it than what could ever be described, she was a little unsure how to take things from this point therefore she didn't comment and then all of a sudden Trowa stopped dancing and turned around. Relena pulled herself away from him to see what the interruption was.

Relena groaned inwardly seeing that Heero Yuy had happened again, literally.

"Do you mind if I have this dance with the lady" asked Heero.

"Sure" said Trowa and handed Relena to Heero but planted a kiss to her cheek before leaving and saying "Until tomorrow then". Relena watched him disappear in the crowd but was quickly brought back to earth when an arm snaked around her small waist and pulled her close to a hard masculine body, the very air she breathed smelled of him.

"So what's tomorrow?" Heero asked her, leaning forward to her ear as they moved to the music.

"Nothing that concerns you" she snapped.

His grip became harder and hurting as it bit its way into her skin "Now Relena we know what happens when you misbehave, I thought my punishment earlier was harsh enough, but I don't however mind if you want more" he said acidly.

Relena laughed a cold laugh hoping that she was annoying him beyond wits because he sure as hell was driving her crazy "Mr. Yuy likes his little jokes, you have to stop before I crack a rib" she said sarcastically.

At this he let her go all of a sudden and the action was so unexpected that she realized her body hadn't taken the reaction, she was falling backwards with nothing to hold on for but he caught her mid air and swung her back into his body with force which knocked the air out of her lungs for couple of seconds.

She started taking large gulps of air to steady herself.

"Such venom from those delicious lips, now we can't have that, can we? Like I said sweetheart you have caught my interest and you seem a very amusing challenge to me so I don't intend to have anything in my path when I conquer you." Relena wanted to slap this man; he was a cold bastard in plain, heartless and an arrogant ass who thought women were made to please him.

They danced the next few minutes quietly and when the song ended he let her loose and Relena was about to runaway when his hand held onto her wrist and pulled her back one last time and murmured "Be a good girl Relena and don't annoy me, because I assure you, you don't want me in a foul mood, and next time if I hear you call me Mr. Yuy I'll make sure those amazing lips are not the only things I'll be tasting, so make sure you remember to call me Heero honey, especially when you mourn for me" and he let her go.

Relena just stood there befuddled, did he just tell her not to go out with Trowa, why the nerve of that man, she thought. She will go out with Trowa if it was the last thing she did and she will never mourn for that idiot.

TEN YEARS LATER (A/N I know I am going to get many raised eyebrows for the whole time travel journey, but you see I needed to give Relena and Heero's history together, it was a crucial part to bring about the not so smooth relationship between them, and of course the real story starts from here, I know this story line is a bit twisted but if you bare with me I will try and make it grand, and it's all the more exiting when they are out of college and more independent……..hehehehe)

Work was hectic, Relena did complete her forensics degree but due to her brother urges she had to actually give up the career she had planned, instead now she is working in a solicitor firm, but her work is mainly related with a leading insurance company. Due to her degree she was capable of becoming a case manager for personal injury claims to clients who have met with road traffic accidents and she was dealing with the high profile cases, meaning they were wealthy and rich people who should be handled with care like uranium.

She just had a lousy call with one of the third party insurers, the call ended after 30 minutes of rather cold negotiation from both sides to a somewhat satisfying result. Negotiation's just a kinder official word used, but the truth was far from it, if the telephone cords and land were not separating the two agents they would have most likely strangled each other, but you do have a few good ones, however most of them aren't, as in all bad things in the world.

Relena sighed again and stared at the big round clock in front, it was still 15 minutes to 5, and she had one last call to make to their principles, Wing zero Insurers, to discuss about a mutual client who was causing big fuss over some missing documents which were posted to him.

Relena pulled the file out and dialed the toll free number, she was on hold, which was not surprising, and it took another couple of minutes before anyone actually picked up the phone.

"Hello, you are speaking to Sarah Hunt from Wing Zero Insurance, how can help you" said a cool rehearsed voice.

"Hi, I am calling from Earth and Sphere Solicitors, could I give you a reference number"

"Sure" said the other side

"It's 42659771N, and the mutual client is Mr. Wufei Chang, Car registration AB25 152B" said Relena going through her file making sure she had given all details necessary for data protection.

"Thank you, what can I do for you?" asked the Sarah after pulling up the file.

"Well Mr. Chang telephoned us in relation to some missing post which incidentally had been sent from your company but when he called up your office, one of your agents has advised him that he should call us, his solicitors, as we are dealing with the case now, so Mr. Chang has filed a complaint to me, because I am the file manager, I explained to him that we are in fact only handling his uninsured losses and anything in relation to his car has to be dealt with his insurance company, but he wasn't happy so he wanted me to telephone you and get this whole mess sorted" said Relena.

"Sorry what was your name?" asked the other side.

"Relena Darlian"

"You are the file handler for Mr. Chang?"

"Yes"

"Could you bear with me for a second, I need to transfer your call to the head of my department because the file has been classified as a code red"

"That's ok" Relena nodded her agreement, she knew what code red meant, it clearly meant the Mr. Chang was VVIP, to the Insurance Company, most likely he had a lot of influencing power or he was stinking rich that the company would die rather than let him go.

"Hello. Am I speaking to Relena?" asked a male voice from the other side after some time.

"Yes and you are"

"I am Chris Bartely, the head of PI (A/N Personal Injury) and sorry for the inconvenience, I will ring Mr. Chang personally and have it all sorted and the post resent by register, thank you very much for informing, you saved us from a great deal of mess" said Chris, Relena could actually hear him smile with relief, she understood and knew how annoying these situations could be.

"That's no problem, Chris, but I will need to call Mr. Chang and advise him of the position or else I will be having him hounding me"

"That's alright Relena."

"Great, glad that's sorted, thanks and bye"

"Thanks for calling" said Chris and the phone went click after the termination.

Relena moved her sore neck form side to side, it was Thursday and she had one more day of nerve wrecking work, she looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5 and it was time for her to go, she was tempted but she needed to call the Chang fellow so that she had one less complaint to worry about.

But she needed some coffee badly, because usually calls with Chang went on forever because he wanted a summary of what was happening to his case and he usually did a bit of interrogation which is quite wearing out.

Relena returned back with a Styrofoam cup, she sipped some coffee and felt her cells tingle with warmth, 'ah much better'.

She dialed Chang's mobile number because the man was always flying or travelling, she never got him at his work place.

Ring, ring, ring-

"Hello?" said a clipped voice.

"Hello could I speak to Mr. Chang please"

"Who am I speaking to first" he asked rudely

'Honestly for all the times she has called him couldn't the idiot figure out it was her, since he was such a ruthless client none of her colleagues did any calls with him, they always left it to her'.

"Mr. Chang I am calling from Earth and Sphere Solicitors my name is Relena Darlian, I am your File handler" said Relena patiently.

"Oh it's you, about time or else I was going to actually complain to your supervisor, you have such a dragging system" he complained.

Relena explained to him about the situation, and his usual drilling session took place in relation to his claim, and it was after 40 minutes there were signs that the call was about to end.

"You are working late I see" commented Chang.

"Well sometimes I do Mr. Chang when things needed to be sorted" said Relena offhandedly indicating that it was because of his case she was working late.

"Well the least you can do after having put me in a mess" he retorted.

"Mr. Chang I am sorry for the inconvenience but it was your insurance company who gave you wrong information, we were trying to help you sort it out even though it's not under our cover" Relena explained feeling a nerve about to pop, that man needed to know that he is blaming the wrong people.

"Well, keep me updated Darlian" and he hung up.

Relena wasn't shocked at all by this rude behavior she was very use to this in fact, this was actually better than some of the perverts, you have a few of them who calls in to discuss their claims and the medical reports which are evidence and they start complaining about the sexual positions asking which position she liked the most just to get a kick form the whole situation, those actually are the most annoying types of calls.

Relena packed her stuff, waved at few of her colleagues who were working as late as she was before getting into the elevator.

Chang slid his mobile back into his pocket and sighed, he placed two fingers at his temple and massaged it to relieve the stress.

"Everything ok?" asked his companion who was with him in the limo.

"Yes, it's my blasted solicitors, well more like your blasted insurance company, they have screwed up a lot of shit"

The other man raised an eyebrow "give me the names I'll look into it" he said

"What are you going to do? Fire them, in that case you have to fire the entire staff you have hired because they are all incompetent" snapped Chang.

"Well if that's what it takes, and besides there are many solicitor firms that I can pass your case to as well" said the other man sounding bored.

" No the solicitor firms actually doing good, it's your company like I said, my file handler from the solicitors, managed to sort it for me, she's actually one of the only people who actually knows what she's doing" said Chang shaking his head.

"well you didn't sound like you liked her, you were practically trying to eat her through the phone, the poor sole must be half scared of you to death, send her some flowers Chang, who knows if she looks good, you might even have a fling" joked the other man waving his hand.

Chang smirked "not everyone of us think like you, besides she isn't scared of me, I know that for sure, she has never been, she rather snappy as well, the thing is she is so shrewd when she comments that I can't actually catch her being rude to customers by theory, not that I want to but the fact is she is very thorough"

_Heero Yuy_ raised a dark eyebrow "Seems like Chang is actually into this doll, so does this darling have a name, I could do some check up for you, see if she is fat and ugly to help you sleep, because most of the time if they are smart and have character they are butt ugly, believe me".

Chang glared at his friend "oh shut up Yuy, you know I am going to be engaged to Sally, and I am quite happy with one woman unlike you, I am just glad that Relena is handling my case and I just appreciate good work, and I have no interest to see what she looks like as long as my case runs smoothly" sighed Chang.

There was a dead silence after his comment, Chang looked at his friend who seemed to be observing Chang very seriously, gone was his teasing attitude.

"Heero? You okay man" he asked.

"What's the solicitor handler's name?" he asked slowly.

Chang raised an eyebrow "Relena Darlian, why?"

Heero ran his hand through his hair, a gesture he does whenever something was nagging him.

"What a coincidence" he said more to himself.

"What coincidence?" asked Chang completely puzzled.

Heero shook his head "never mind" he said and he was back to one of his foul and silent moods. Chang just couldn't be bothered figuring out his friend.

After several minutes of silence, Heero picked up his mobile phone and spoke to his secretary "Hi Janice can you please get me connected to Barton" he asked.

"Sure Mr. Yuy" said Janice with a flirtatious voice.

Chang smirked and looked at Heero "you sleeping with her as well?"

Heero rolled his eyes "I am not that dry on women yet" he added.

"You are connected" she said breathlessly which Heero ignored.

"Hi Heero, what a surprise, I haven't heard from you like in years what can I do?" asked Trowa Barton's familiar voice.

"Not bad, Trowa you used to date Zech's sister right?" asked Heero quickly cutting to the point.

"Um yeah…" said Trowa unsure what Heero was getting at.

"What happened"

"Wow that's a bit abrupt, um we didn't work out, we called off mutually, she had to go and start on her forensics and she had some issues as well with her brother, she said that a relationship was not the best thing at the time" said Trowa.

"Oh, so more like she called it off" smirked Heero.

"Ok, what's this all about?" asked Trowa irritated.

"One of my friends here met her so I just wanted to know if it was the same person, thanks anyway" and he hung up. Trowa was not surprised by this, he was too used to Heero's rashness to be bothered but he was curious to know about Relena….

"Are you telling me Darlian is Zech's sister" asked Chang with shock.

Heero nodded still deep in thought.

"But what the fucking hell is she doing working in a solicitor firm when she could be, could be…" Chang trailed off perplexed.

Heero smirked "You've spoken to her Chang, you know she's an odd one, I met her in college and even then she was away from her family, Zechs had to threaten her just so he could pay for her college and to stop her working in a restaurant"

"What has that woman lost a bolt, and I bet she is butt ugly if she doesn't like the spot light?" asked Chang laughing.

"Oh no, she's far from ugly and she is not crazy, just stubborn, but I plan on teaching her a lesson" said Heero slowly.

Chang stared at his friend "are you trying to get her into your bed, since Barton failed" asked Chang with disgust.

Heero smirked "let's just say she has been elusive for all this time and since now I have found her I don't plan on giving up…………."

**Ok that's it for now and I hope you guys like it…..**

**I know Heero is turning out be a jerk, but it gives so much spice. I want him to be the perfect hot rich man who is spoilt. I love such characters (Bwahahahah/ evil laugh).**

**But like I said I am a romantic when it comes to Heero and Relena so this is not angst, no reason for you guys to throw pitch forks at me (lol).**

**Things are going to get sticky, and one of you guys wanted it hot, don't worry I am making this baby a citrus kingdom with a storyline of course...**

**I solemnly swear I will update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the reviews and as I promised I have got the update here for you, but I have to warn you that my next chapter will take some time as my exams are coming up so I hope you guys bear with me.**

**I have been trying to get myself a beta reader but so far I have had no response from any of them, sadly I am still doing my editing, and some of you seemed to think my editing wasn't that bad…. Thanks for that comment but I still want to deliver good quality to you guys so I will pursue to get myself a beta.**

**Please have those reviews rolling because it motivates me to complete the story… I do not want to be faced with writers' block due to lack of reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN G/W: it still depressing saying it………… **

Chapter 6

Her eyes were blurred after staring into the computer screen for too long, damn if she hadn't forgotten her contacts she wouldn't be suffering, but then again didn't she have a spare pair of spectacles here at her work station for emergencies.

Relena rolled away from her desk to look through he messed drawers, no one on their right minds would dare to open the stuffed domain but she needed to look for those spare pair of spectacles if she planned on working any further and if she wanted to avoid a skull splitting headache.

She looked into the last of the drawer she hadn't checked, stretching her hand into some unknown depth and hoping to god there wasn't anything in there that would snap her fingers, after few minutes of struggling she felt the outline of a pair of glasses, she pulled them out to see, a thin pair of pale gold wire rimmed spectacles which was tightly clutched between her fingers and though it could do with some cleaning if she planned to see anything through the grease covered lenses.

She walked towards the washroom to find her boss walking the other way in a rush as if all hell had broken loose. At the sight of Relena the short plump woman stopped and sighed "Hi Rel, no time to explain I want you down in the conference room downstairs for an urgent session" she patted Relena and walked away towards the work station she had just come from. Relena shrugged and walked over to the washroom, thinking she needed her glasses cleaned before she attended anything.

She washed them with a bit of heavily scented hand wash and held them to the light to see if she had missed any spots. When she was satisfied with her handy work, which meant that she had washed her specks three times, she dried them off and fixed her pale hair in a neater pony tail and walked towards the elevator to get to the seminar room. She looked at the time on her way down, she was late, about 15 minutes but then none of the meetings held in this company were important, they usually always consisted of time wasting jargons.

She entered the room which was already crowded so her lateness was not noticed by anyone, it was dark because the lights have been turned off and the projector was being setup to be run. Relena smiled so she hadn't missed much of it anyway.

Her boss stood up near the mike which was lowered to her by one of the technical staff members to suite her height. She beamed at everyone and said "well since the basic introduction is complete I would like to say that there will be some staff adjustments which would be personally handled by the CEO" she paused and smiled at someone in the head table, whom Relena couldn't see except for the dark outline.

"We are glad of the changeover which makes it easy for us to work with the Wing Zero Insurance company who for the past phase of time has been our main customer in claims, the presentation is just a welcome overview" she turned the mike off and sat back in the a dark corner of the head table.

Relena looked at the person standing next to her, it was some guy she had seen on and off on the corridor from the accounts department, whose name she didn't know but she tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me, I am afraid I was a little late for the whole thing, would you mind filling me up" the young man looked at Relena first with a surprise, then recognition and finally to appreciation. She got that from many men that it was second nature for her to ignore it.

"Sure, we are, that is Earth and Sphere Solicitors, are a part of Wing Zero family, and today's the launch of the new management" he said smiling. Relena blinked at this sudden and unexpected news.

"oh. So what happens next" she asked questioningly.

He shrugged "Nothing we carry on as usual, the works the same, but I think there will be some minor changes in some departments"

"wow, that can't be fun for some people then" she said thinking she wouldn't like it herself if her position and work description changed.

"it depends, if your promoted then it's a good thing, by the way, I am Jake Steele" he said stretching out a hand to her.

She smiled and took it "Relena Darlian" and turned her attention to the presentation which harped on and on about the benefits on joining one of the world's largest and profitable companies. The Wing Zero group, which ranged from hotels, to jets, to cruises to aero planes to computers to Insurance and everything under the sun.

Relena didn't know much about the group except that it was linked to an older business line and hardly saw anything of the management except the underdogs who did the majority of its work, it was always representatives of the company that partook in media events and never the group or person that was really responsible for the company.

But she guessed that people who were into the whole business thing knew who it was, she on the other hand was never a person who actually cared for the hard and callous world of business.

Relena was back at her work station before anyone else, she found the entire thing a complete waste of time and she had a load of cases that needed to be sorted which didn't happen on its own if she didn't sit there and get some headway.

She was on a telephone call with the police trying to get details for a police report for an accident when Amy her boss popped her head in, Relena looked at her and raised her hand asking her to wait for a minute until the call finished.

She finally kept the receiver down and messaged her temples in frustration, one down and 60 more to go she thought depressingly. She looked up at Amy and smiled "what can I do for you".

"Can I see you in the boardroom, nothing to worry the new management wants a word with some of the employers" she smiled.

"oh gee, what fun" said Relena letting out a sigh. Amy giggled, despite being her boss, Amy had more teenage like qualities than any of her work mates, she wore her hair short and she had black and burgundy highlights which added to her bubbly nature, but she has never failed to solve any issues when the time came, which has been the reason why no one doubted her capability despite her less than serious aura.

"Oh Rel, you know I hate this myself, I didn't really have to come to get you but it was so damn boring I was sure to snore, so I thought up the perfect excuse to stretch my legs and to escort you" she winked and walked away knowing Relena was behind her following.

She stood outside the door letting Relena in, Relena thought that Amy was going to go in as well but was surprised to see her turn around and leave, she was going to open the door and call her out when a voice stopped her mid action.

"We meet again" she knew that voice, it had haunted her during much of her nights, she hated it but she liked it at the same time, and she didn't think that made sense at all but that was how she felt and nothing was clear when it came to the owner of the voice anyway.

She turned to confirm her fear, to make sure that her nightmares were not happening during daylight but as she took in the image of the individual who was standing there behind the large oak table she realized that she would have preferred the nightmare to the real thing. His eyes were studying and they seemed to look even more hard and cynical than she remembered. His features ever more sharp and rigid and if possible he seemed to have grown more handsome over the years, time has definitely been good to him. He towered over her more than 6 feet she was sure in a stance as if he was lazy but his eyes were sharp she was sure he knew how many times she blinked. He looked like a panther, dangerous and unpredictable.

"You" she said, that was all she could muster to say, after taking pain staking efforts to make sure she avoided ever meeting this man she couldn't believe he had finally caught up with her.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment "Come on Relena you cannot say you are not happy to see me" he said lazily, his mouth slanted in a sardonic smile.

"Happy? Far from it Yuy" she spat.

"Easy there sweetheart, I was hoping you would run arms stretched out towards me when we met, but guess I had hoped too much" he shrugged but he was still watching her every action.

"What are you doing here" she asked ignoring his comment and his endearment to her.

"I saw you coming late downstairs for the launch, which would explain your sudden surprise of seeing me, I couldn't have asked for a more appropriate response" he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Relena looked around the room wondering where were the officials she was supposed to be meeting and who had let him in "and where is the management, I don't have time for this, I am supposed to meet some of the management now".

"Your looking at the sole management honey" he said spreading his arms wide and now walking towards her.

Relena froze, of course how stupid could she be, if Heero Yuy was there it was likely he was the owner of the multimillion group, explains the old connection to the business branch which would be his parents. And to top it all now he owns the blistering company she worked. She didn't want to quit the place, she liked what she was doing and she couldn't afford to change jobs right now as well but Heero Yuy was bad news and it was even graver news when he knew of her existence.

"What do you want?" she asked thinking best to know what his brilliant mind was planning this time.

"Well since we know each other I thought it would be nice to have a little chat, bring back memories" he said with cruel amusement looking at her lips, he was the devil himself, she thought and handsome to the point.

"Cut the crap Yuy, what do you really want?" she looked him directly in the eye but knew what his answer was before he said it.

He smiled and stood right in front of her "I hear you are no longer in good terms with Zechs " he waited for a response and since she didn't bother giving one he continued "and you refused your share, finally got the life you wanted Relena" he moved even closer, her whole body felt like goo, and she was sure she would be a puddle beneath his feet any second but she held her ground.

"I did a bit of some background check, and it seems you are short on money, and on a mortgage" she just listened to him, waiting for the punch line.

"you know what's funny Relena? Your mortgage is to one of my banks" he was now inches from her face and she felt his breadth on her lips. She looked up at him in shock she didn't know that the bank she got her mortgage was his.

He chuckled seeing her surprise look "so the fact is you need extra money to save your apartment and car, but the pay here helps you barely and I got to know that you have applied for a loan from the company as well"

She looked at him for a long while and nodded. He pulled back a little better to see her features.

"now Relena we both know I can help you, but the choice is yours, whether you ask for it or if you wish to lose everything you got in a blink of an eye, or….. crawl back to your brother for forgiveness and ask for some money" he let the last word trail off.

Relena knew she will never go back to her family and her brother was the closest she was with but that all died the night he asked her to quit forensic and made her promise never to pursue it, she agreed to this but the final strike was when he had arranged her marriage to a freak to keep the family name and add more wealth, she knew Milliardo was stubborn and he was true to his word, he had said that if she refused she will have no help from home and no inheritance. She refused, she wasn't prepared to be unhappy the rest of her life and he had cut out her source of money, Noin tried to defend her but Milliardo wouldn't budge, so in order to save her brother's marriage and for her own pride she left.

She looked at Heero, obviously he knew of the situation, he was close with the social group Milliardo hung around with and Trowa who was a friend of Milliardo's.

"What do you propose Yuy?" she asked.

"Well I will give you the money to save your apartment and car and take care of the loan, you won't have to pay me back at all" he said now looking very serious.

"What's the catch, I don't think you will do anything for nothing" she was looking at a point above his shoulder unable to look at him.

"In exchange my dear, I want you" he said his mouth set a grim line and his eyes hard as granite.

Relena reeled the information in her head, she remembered him in colleague, he had wanted her then but she wasn't stupid to accept him even though she was attracted to him, she knew he just wanted sex. He had dared her that he will get her in his bed and he had apparently held the thought for all those years. She was trapped but she still felt like fighting.

"If I refuse" she demanded.

He smiled with mild amusement "well you don't get the money and I don't think I will be able to approve that loan you have requested from work, but I am not a cruel man Relena, you will have your job, but we both know that's not enough to save you".

She was more hurt than angry, she had lost a lot of things and someone at her position would have thrust something heavy at him but she knew she had no outlet, if she didn't she wouldn't get the loan from work which meant she was doomed, and he was willing to give her the money with no repayment back for a body.

"So if I sleep with you toady the deal is done" she asked.

He laughed at her, it was a hard and a bitter laugh "what makes you think I just want you for one day Relena, I want you as long as I want you, I want you as my mistress, and you will be there whenever I want you"

Relena swallowed realizing the gravity of his request, he wanted her for longer than one day.

"How long are we talking about?" she asked tentatively.

"Months, so do you wish to take the offer?" he asked watching her closely.

Relena bit her lip and finally nodded. "a deal then Mr. Yuy" and Heero extended an arm. Relena looked at him.

"But let's not pretend that it's a civilized offer" Relena heard herself add as she took a step back from him.

Heero took a step forward and before she had the slightest idea of his intention he framed her cheek with long tan fingers and brought his beautiful insolent mouth down in a mocking taunt on hers. Shock held her paralyzed for the first ten seconds and then a wild surge of heat flamed up between her thighs, stretching every feminine muscle taut. It was like flame in freezing temperatures, shocking and sudden and shatteringly sweet.

He lifted his arrogant dark head again, his scorching dark Prussian blue gaze raking in an assessing arc over her dazed expression.

"Being civilized can be overrated Relena. My lawyers will be in touch. If everything is in order I will contact you next week."

Relena looked at him still shocked but her brain started to kick first gear. "Lawyers?"

"Well we need to make sure everything is in order before I pay off the money and the fact that you keep your end of the bargain, you know of course you will not be working here anymore" he added.

She nodded, if he planned to have her as his full time mistress he would want her to be there available, not at work and since he traveled it was likely she had to tag along.

He gave her one last hard look and left the room leaving her to realize what a big mistake she had made and that it was too late to back down now. ……………………..

**I hope you guys liked it, the chapters a bit short but I managed to get the concentrated facts into it, probably one of the important chapters.**

**And do please review. **

**Lots of love **

**RAIN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya mates….**

**Ok so I did update faster than you thought, right? Well to be honest it was because of ****NightsMist**** , a big thank you to you, when I looked into yahoo to check mail I saw a ffn review alert, mind you I was on my way for lectures and I was checking mail via my phone, not the best of ways, rather slow connection, anyhow I read the comment and I was elated, ecstatic, overjoyed and the list goes on. I was beaming the entire day. I was so bloody happy that you enjoyed my last chapter so much that I simply got in front of my laptop at home, kept aside my biology notes, and started typing until I ended up with this chapter for all you guys who has had the best patience in the world. Though it took sometime to put it out... i had to edit and all...**

**However this chapter is dedicated to NightsMist, because you are the reason I was up and running or else this chapter was gonna be written in another month or so late….**

**See what I mean when I say reviews can work miracles so don't stop those reviews….. Have them flowing in.**

**Mwahhhh**

**Enjoy…**

**I DON'T OWN G/W… not gonna say much on the matter except that I don't own much and that I am not making profits whether financial or credential. The plot line is part imagination and part inspired from some of the best romance novels I have read, well its like a fruit salad anyhow…..**

**Chapter 7**

Relena drove slowly back to the apartment in her old car. There was nothing more that she could do to help her situation she thought unhappily. Her brow was pounding out her tension. Reasoning was a challenge when she felt as though the shock of recent events had set up a barrier between her and her wits.

She was still struggling to accept that, in the space of one day, her whole life had fallen down round her like a house of cards and with it the future that she had taken to build up for herself.

The first shock wave of her life's disasters was when her brother crashed in like the earthquake he can be and targeting her as one of the innocent villages, the result of the aftermath of that attack was that the house where she had lived from birth was no longer her home. She was barred from the gardens where she had grown up and happily worked whenever she had a moment free without ever realizing that everything could be list in a second.

And now once again the independent life she had laboured so hard to build would disappear into thin air in just a matter of time. It seemed like trying to hold water in your cupped hands, no matter how hard you try the result was inevitable, you were going to lose the water that you painstakingly collected. After all, the profit margins from all her part time jobs were low and, with Joyce, her working friend on maternity leave, she was working alone. It seemed such a waste all the times she drove herself hardcore to balance her life with all the jobs she was undertaking, but more precisely heartache was what she was feeling, to realize that she no longer would live her life.

Her mobile phone rang just as she finished packing the orders from the mail-order catalogue in the rear storeroom. It was James, the only person she had made a close friend after leaving Milliardo, true she had fallen in love with him, because he was a helping hand like a god in her time of need only to have been painfully hurt when he turned out to be gay (yes disaster number two in the form of love) but nonetheless their friendship had grown stronger.

She couldn't tell him about this situation, she would fight it alone, besides he has done enough and more for her and she knew he didn't have the kind of cash to help her out from this tight spot. Smiling with pleasure, she relaxed and went into the living room to chat and savour every piece of his news. He told her that he was in Germany. A landscape architect, James Cross had already made his name in design world and he often accepted commissions abroad. Relena had first met him at college and now saw a lot less of him than she would have liked.

"So Rel, I just wanted to know how things are with you, doing alright are you? I haven't been able to catch up with you for like ever."

Relena smiled again "Oh well you know I am pulling through but trying to balance everything is a stress, sometimes I don't think I can do it." Dan had started barking in the storeroom and she called out to him to hush. "There is no point talking about my depressed moments James lets talk of more positive things, and my life is definitely not in that category"

"How often have I cried on your shoulder?" he censured. "Only once," she sighed, recalling that night with pained regret."I will be moving away on some work and won't be here much longer, need some cash so will be selling the apartment and some stuff".

"What the hell, you can't be in such bad shape?" Relena pictured James raking an impatient hand through his brown hair, his grey eyes glinting with concern and disappointment on her behalf. He was very attractive and tremendous fun. They had so much in common and she even got on like a house on fire with his family. Of course It had taken a long timefor her to register that their close friendship was destined to go no further but she had yet to meet the man who could compete with James's hold on her affections, although goodness knew she had tried.

While Relena was enjoying her conversation with James, Heero was descending from his limo that had purred to a halt outside. He surveyed his surroundings with huge disdain. The apartment building as such was composed of ramshackle sheds and an ancient garage. He strolled towards the open door of the apartment that concerned him and just as he began to frown at the strong perfume in the air he saw Relena. Endless long slim legs clad in slim-fit jeans, blonde hair in a pony-tail, she was leaning back against the counter, a glorious smile lighting up her lovely face. She was chattering, unaware of his presence. Instantly he knew that he would not be satisfied until she smiled at him like that.

"It feels like a hundred years ago since I saw you…I miss you." Stilling in the doorway, Heero began to listen. He was fifteen feet from her and she still hadn't noticed him. That had never happened to him before. The average woman went on hyper-alert when he entered the building, never mind the same room. She was locked onto that phone as if it were her lover. Or, as if she were talking to her lover, eyes shining, voice husky, giggly, her entire manner in feminine flirt mode.

His eyes turned to chips of black ice. "Things are kind of up in the air right now," Relena confided, having told James only what she deemed necessary for him to know, which was not a lot. "We'll catch up when you get back." Relena did not know what it was that made her look up and when she did she jerked and almost dropped the phone. Shock gripped her vocal cords and her lungs. Heero Yuy was standing in the doorway, a long black cashmere overcoat hanging loose over his dark pinstripe suit, strikingly elegant, even more strikingly handsome. "James…I have to go…someone's at the door," Relena announced in a clumsy staccato rush of unease, eyes wide and defensive. Her smile had fallen off her lips as if she had been slapped.

Heero strolled in. "Who's James?" he enquired lazily.

"A friend." Relena crammed the phone back in her pocket. "How can I help you?"

"Are you going to ask me that in bed?" Heero murmured. "I'm not a customer."

Hot pink washed her cheeks and only slowly receded. Her bright blue eyes touched on his and fled again, her hands clenching because he'd had the cruelty to mention what she had steadfastly refused to think about. She applied her tried-and-tested least-said-soonest-mended formula to her thoughts. As a young child she had learned the futility of excessive anticipation and worry when she was powerless to alter things. Now a tiny pulse beat out her extreme tension in the blue-veined hollow beneath her collar-bone. Even without looking at him, she felt the high-octane hum of energy that laced the atmosphere around him. It put her entire body into a crazy state of anticipation: her muscles were rigid, her breathing audible and her breasts felt heavy, her nipples tingling.

"I'd like you to show me around the building," Heero imparted.

"There's not much."

"Whatever. I need fresh air. I can hardly breathe from the perfume in here." Before he stepped outside, Heero directed a cutting glance in the direction of the headily scented bowls of rosebuds and other mixtures set out by the counter.

"I got those from a friend, I usually like roses so they were sent to me all the way from Netherlands," Relena told him. Heero said nothing. With difficulty she silenced the selfprotective words on her tongue. She let her dog, Dan out of the storeroom. The little dog headed for Heero, hovered in unsuccessful hope of an acknowledgement, and then raced out in a delighted fury of barking to investigate the strangers outside. The parking area out front was, at first glance, packed with cars and men.

"Who are all these people?" Relena frowned.

"Security."

Relena was tempted to make a tart comment, relating to his undoubted need to take such precautions. His brilliant Prussian scrutiny met hers. "Much better not," he said softly. "It's never a good idea to put me in a bad mood." Momentarily she shut her eyes, disconcerted by the speed with which he had read her and almost equally shaken by her ongoing need to fight with him. On the other hand the idea of giving way to the chill of fear that he evoked scared her even more. "I like to have a free space outside, so when I got the apartment I was glad to see there was a strip of garden, makes me feel at ease, the entire setting seems all so natural to me—"

"I wouldn't have said that this was your natural habitat."

"Well, then, you'd be wrong—"

"I'm very rarely wrong about anything." Relena hung onto her temper with difficulty.

"Well you'd have to stop comparing me to the person you knew few years ago, that person no longer resides within, she was practically erased with the rest of my ties with the Peacecraft family."

He had come to a halt and he cast a long dark shadow. In silence, Heero reached for her hand and she had to combat a strong urge to whip it out of reach. Long brown fingers encircled her wrist with complete cool and exposed the roughened skin on her palms and the ragged state of her nails. "When I got to know that you had given up all of your luxury life and settled to a hard life style with part time jobs, I didn't appreciate that entailed working like a slave.'

Off-balanced by that physical contact, Relena breathed unevenly. "I actually enjoy it, it's how I want to work and how I want to live life, I do not want to be pampered, there is no essence in what I used to live and now I realize it"

"You've led a restricted life. And believe me when I say your ideas were very similar back then as well"

"I don't think so. Just protective probably because of my brother but not restricted, and your correct I had similar ideas back then but they have probably grown stronger in time rather than fading away, hence my reason of choosing seclusion rather than the great family path"

"You're very stubborn." Stunning dark blue eyes linked with hers and her chest went tight round the quickened pound of her heartbeat, until she was aware of nothing but him. He carried her fingers to his handsome mouth and pressed his lips softly to them in an elegant gesture that had immense style and assurance. "I like it Relena. You know that, even all those years ago in a world of yes-women, you shine like a star, the ultimate conquer, the price."

Shivering, she jerked her hand back but she could still feel the touch of his lips on her skin like a fiery brand of intent. A hard, tight knot of heat sat low in her tummy. Nothing fazed him. His ruthlessness was like a steel wall of chain-mail. That she knew it and was _still _capable of responding to him with excitement shamed her to the core. Excitement? He'd kissed her hand and the sizzle in the air blew her mind, after all those years still she couldn't stop herself from reacting. What did that say about her? That she had spent too long dreaming about a man she could never have? She forced a breath into her straining lungs and started talking fast about her normal day today activities.

Heero listened without interest or comment. He wasn't into much of anything she was into. He had never had the time or patience to stand still and smell the roses or admire a view.

Her love and enthusiasm for the general things of life was patent. But his mind was occupied with less innocent pleasures. He was wondering how she could look so marvellous when she was dressed like a tramp. He was keen to see her all packaged and groomed to her feminine best for his benefit, as he knew how she would look, from all those years back. He was recalling the faint evocative perfume he had smelled on her skin, suspecting that it might possibly be the unspoilt aroma of simple soap. He was constantly noticing and being irritated by the skittish way she backed off on her long coltish legs every time he got within two feet of her.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" she exclaimed. Heero closed a restraining hand over hers and anchored her to his side.

"Mr Yuy…"

And that formal mode of address filled him with such ferocious dissatisfaction that he hauled her to him and kissed her luscious pink lips with all the fierce desire that he usually kept in iron-clad restraint. A muffled gasp of fright escaped her before the descent of his hard, hungry mouth silenced her. He stole her words, her breath, her ability to think and her legs threatened to buckle under her with the shock of it. The shattering swell of excitement snatched her up into a maelstrom. The sensual thrust of his tongue into the damp interior of her mouth set her body alight with reckless response. He backed her up against the old stone wall behind her. Firm hands cupped her denim-clad buttocks, lifting her off her feet into stirring contact with his erection. Seductive sensation made her tingle all over. His passion was raw and thrilling and terrifyingly new to her.

Suddenly, Heero lifted his dark head and vented what sounded like a curse. "Your dog's bitten me…"

Momentarily speechless, Relena blinked and focused with difficulty on the sight of Dan growling like mad and hauling frantically at the hem of Heero's immaculate trousers. "Oh, my word, he really doesn't like you…"

Crouching down, trembling all over like a wobbly jelly inside and out, she was grateful for the excuse to lift the little dog up in her arms.

"_Impossible!_ Is that it? No, "Are you hurt? Bleeding? In need of a tetanus shot?" Heero Yuy drawled with icy sarcasm.

''I'm really sorry…are you okay?"

"I don't think I'll bleed to death. And the shots are up to date," Heero said very drily, unable to avoid noticing how the dog was being gently petted and soothed. He could have sworn there was a triumphant smirk in those little round doggy eyes. The fever in his blood had made him act without thinking and that awareness angered him. What was it about her that always affected him? He looked forward to the aftermath of total conquest when he would no longer want her, she had made him wait for years and this victory would be the sweetest thing he would relish.

Legs feeling shaky, Relena thanked heaven for her pet's opportune intervention and moved away. Putting Dan back onto his four stubby legs, Relena straightened with reluctance.

She was seriously ashamed of her own behaviour and not enough of a hypocrite to tell off her pet. Not when she was convinced that Dan had saved her from losing her virginity.

She did not believe that Heero Yuy would have called a decent halt. He did what he liked when he liked. He had hauled her into his arms like a Viking on the rampage. He was violently oversexed. Those daunting truths had sunk in on her. Her mouth felt hot and swollen and she was afraid to look at him.

Heero smiled. His smile would have chilled an iceberg. Events were moving exactly to plan.

Heero found himself focusing on the sincere glow of shyness in her damp eyes. She was like a distress beacon radiating emotion. She was not putting on a show for his benefit. He was fascinated by the feelings she could not hide. His bed partners always had a hard glossy shell that matched his renowned self-containment. Full of ideals and optimism as she was, she was ridiculously vulnerable. In a few months' time, possibly even sooner, she would be sadder and wiser. A faint stab of regret assailed him that that should be the case. Perturbed by that unwelcome jab of seeming sensitivity, he crushed it dead.

"I've organised accommodation for you." Heero turned to a subject of greater interest to him.

Relena froze, silky brown lashes screening her gaze to conceal her reaction to the sudden impact of that announcement. "What sort of accommodation and where?"

"A penthouse in London…I like lofty spaces."

"I don't…is there a garden? Dan will need a garden," Relena told him tightly.

"Dan?" Heero queried with an ice cold tone, how dare she mention another male.

"My dog."

"I'll pick up the bill for his stay in a pet hotel," Heero imparted in a dry tone of dismissal.

"No. He has to stay with me. He pines and refuses to eat when I'm not around," Relena responded with unhidden anxiety. "I know it might sound silly to someone who's not sentimental about pets…but he's a very emotional dog."

Heero settled his icy gaze on the ugly little dog messily digging up the border behind her back. The dog with a foolish owner twisted round its short tail. No way was he prepared to share house-room even briefly with her pet. "He goes to the hotel. My staff will choose the very best available."

"But if I'm not there he won't eat—"

"Nonsense."

"It's not nonsense—"

"I'm not into animals indoors," Heero pronounced with finality.

Relena breathed in very deep and reminded herself that it was 6 months since Dan had starved himself to skin and bone while she was on holiday. The following month after, James had helped her to get the little dog a pet passport so that he could travel with his mistress. But now it was very much to be hoped that he had got over such excessive reliance on her for his sense of security. She could feel her eyes prickling at the prospect of life without Dan and would have died sooner than betray her weakness. Heero Yuy would be fed up with her within the space of a week, she told herself comfortingly. She would bore him to death.

"Do I have any say about anything?" she enquired flatly.

Heero thought hard about that. If he had had a chain attached to her ankle, he would have been set on removing links to restrict her freedom even more. It was an unfamiliar attitude to a male accustomed to easy conquest and it annoyed him. "Your accommodation?"

Relena went for that assurance at speed because she saw no reason why she should be anything other than difficult.

After all, she was in no hurry to fulfil the agreement he had enforced. "I want to live somewhere with a garden," she told him with complete truth. "I'll go mad if I'm in the city and shut in between four walls."

"There's a pool with a roof that rolls back."

"I want a garden…even a condemned man gets one last request."

"You're not facing a firing squad." Heero treated her to a fulminating appraisal. A garden? What the hell did she want with a garden? That was not a reasonable request. That would take more time to organise and waiting for her was killing him by inches. Ever since he had first seen her, a parade of disturbingly erotic images had kept up a constant assault on his concentration. He was tired of that mental invasion and unlikely ever to be a convert to the art of patience.

"How soon will you come to me?" Heero prompted levelly. Unnerved by that bold question, Relena made the mistake of looking directly at him. She clashed with stunning Prussian eyes hot with hunger and her face flamed at what he let her see there. Her entire skin surface prickled and tightened over her bones.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean." A rougher edge had entered his dark-timbered drawl.

"When I have to…when I have no choice."

"The answer of a pure and virtuous virgin facing ravishment about a century ago." His cynical smile of insolent amusement made the blood burn hotter than ever in her cheeks. "Take a reality check. You're not in that category."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Furious resentment raced through Relena. "But you don't. For what it's worth, I _am _in that category!"

His hard gaze narrowed, black spiky lashes lowering to intensify the blue glitter of his potent scrutiny. He studied her in the charged silence and she dragged her attention from him, ferocious embarrassment and anger engulfing her.

"Don't you dare make any snide comments," she warned him fiercely.

Heero was travelling from stunned surprise over her claim to a powerful surge of satisfaction. Was this the source of her unusually strong attraction for him? Had he somehow sensed the subtle distinction between her and the other women he had known? She _was _different, the exact opposite of his usual sexually adept partners. A virgin. Asking her to go back to London with him for a couple of hours to fill in the time before his flight to New York now struck him as very inappropriate, even tacky. For a split second the entire scenario felt tacky, but when he looked at her he blocked out that thought before it could get a toehold. He had never felt such an urgent desire for a woman and now that he understood that the source of her reluctance was inexperience the need to possess her had an even sharper edge. She was not indifferent or impervious to him. She was just shy, and he was willing to admit that he wasn't used to shy women.

The silence had settled like a blanket. His lack of comment suddenly infuriated her and made her feel foolish. She so wished that she had not blurted out one of her biggest secrets.

"Look, I have loads of work to do," she muttered curtly. "When do you expect me to come to London?"

"Next week. You'll be informed of the arrangements."

Heero withdrew a card from his pocket. "Should you wish to talk to me…here's my private number. You'll be able to reach me no matter where I am."

Relena accepted the card, unable to imagine why she would ever wish to voluntarily seek contact with him.

Before he climbed into the limo, Heero glanced back in her direction. She didn't return the compliment. Scooping up the muddy little dog, which was belligerently intent on barking at the nearest car, she vanished back into the apartment at speed. His aggressive jaw line clenched.

"We'll see how long it will take Relena before you crack, I've once splintered you, the whole reason you ran away and took refuge with Trowa, and no woman says no to me, but right now I have you cornered so well that for you to escape you have to run into my arms….revenge is sweet….."

**So….. what do you think…..?**

**No really I want to know, I am actually little stuck at this point, I do have an idea on how the entire story should end but I just want o know what you think of how I have made out the characters because it doesn't fall into the usual Heero and Relena zone. And I am obviously not following the general plot line for any of my stories, so the best way I can figure out how successful my writing style and my approaches are is if you guys give me feed back, and honest to god I need them or else I wouldn't be pestering you guys for them.**

**So you guys will be doing me a major favor if you drop a couple of lines of your thoughts within the reviews….. **

**Love ya.**

**Rain**


End file.
